Yujin
余金人民自由國 Yújīn rénmín zìyóu guó Yujin People's Free State Motto "TBD" TBD "TBD" Anthem " TBD " TBD National Information Capital 西捷 Xījié Largest city 蓮州 Liánzhōu Languages - Official Mandarin (National), Qiangzhu (Regional) Government - Type Presidential Republic - President TBD - Prime Minister TBD - Ruling Party TBD Establishment - Yujin Mandate 23 April 1653 - Yujin People's Free State 14:21 18 July 1926 Area N/A - Water Percentage N/A Population 362,927,000 Currency - Name Yujin National Yuan - Registered Symbol ¥ - Exchange Rate 1 dollar = 14.27 yuan Telecommunications - Internet TLD .yu - Calling Code + 42 International Recognition - Region Europe - Continent Toyou - ISO Nation Code YUJ The Yujin People's Free State (Mandarin: 余金人民自由國; Pinyin: Yújīn rénmín zìyóu guó, also known as Yujin) is sovereign state within Toyou. It is bordered to the East by Republic of Keida and to the Southwest by the People's Republic of Vangala. It is land defined by dramatic landscapes straddling the Lanjiang River (藍江). The country was initially settled by Han peoples in the 3rd century AD, who quickly sinicized much of the native Qiangzhu peoples. It became a province of Imperial Jizhou in the 5th century, during which time it was primarily known for being the Western Fringe of the Empire, bordering the area known as Vangala. Yujin gained it's independence in 1655 shortly after the rise of the Heavenly Kingdom, and is home to the monumental Great Wall, constructed in it's modern form to deter crusades launched by the Christo-Mormon-Saints. History Geography Yujin lies within the subtropical wet climate zone, receiving on average between 1250 and 1750 mm of rainfall a year. The topography is largely defined by a karst ecosystem which has created dramatic landscape of mountains separated by hills, with over a million caves throughout the region. The Jinxi River and it's tributaries carve through the mountains of the region, and due to it's geology, the region is poor in minerals, and it's coastline is speckled with makatea which have traditionally kept the nation safe from incursions by sea. Natural hazards in Yujin include heavy riverine flooding and sinkholes. Government & Politics The Yujin People's Free State is a federal semi-presidential republic with a thriving democratic tradition. The constitution of Yujin, established July 18, 1926, was re-ratified by referendum in 1982. The constitution provides for two leaders of the executive, a popularly elected President who acts as head-of-state for 5 year terms, and a President-appointed Chairman of the National Congress. Due to constitutional provisions, the power of the legislature is often able to cripple a ruling government through votes of no confidence and votes of censure, which are able to oust the Chairman and the Presidential Cabinet respectively. Recent moves by the public to limit the occurrence of both legislative votes in recent years have failed, but support for such initiatives continues to increase. The Yujin National Congress is a bicameral legislature, with a Provincial Senate and People's Assembly. The People's Assembly is directly elected to represent local districts, and maintains 500 seats, with districts redrawn every decade to ensure fair coverage of the people. The Assembly has the power to dismiss the cabinet or remove the Chairman, who is elected by the Assembly and must maintain majority support to maintain his office. Because the Assembly has the power to remove the Cabinet, often ministers appointed to such post are non-partisan officials who remain in office for longer durations than their Western counterparts. The ousting of a cabinet often leaves the nation without an effective government for months, if not years at a time, as the current political situation in Yujin does not have an effective majority. The Assembymen are elected to serve 2 year terms, though there is no limit to the number of terms they may serve. The Provincial Senate represents each province with 3 Senators, who are directly elected by their province and represent a specific region within the Province. They hold their office for 6 year periods, with elections every 2 years for 1/3 of the Senate. The Senate has the power to pass or fail motions previously passed by the Assembly, and a motion vetoed by the President can be passed by a 2/3 vote within the Senate. Yujin politics focus around 3 major political factions, the far-left Chidang (赤党), the far right Zhenguodang (真國党), and the centrist Zhongdang (中党) which each control significant portions of the National Congress. Each party is strong within particular regions of the nation, which allows them to retain their seats despite a system which ordinarily favors two-party politics. Foreign Relations http://www.ns-europe.eu/wikim/index.php?title=Yujin&action=edit&section=5 editDevolved National Government Military Main Article: Yujin PDF The Yujin People's Defense Force is the name of the collective armed forces personnel of the Yujin military. It is broken down into five branches: The Army, Navy, Air Force, Special Operations, and Cyber Operations. The Yujin PDF is one of the largest military's in the world, with an estimated 900 thousand armed personnel, and an estimated 1.9 million reserves. PDF military strategy is focused around three-dimensional warfare, designed to deploy infantry and light armor behind front lines with helicopters. Much of the PDF forces are deployed along the Keida-Yujin Border. The Yujin PDF operates a very large amount of equipment, including 900 tanks, 2,100 APC's, 8,000 air defense guns, and 3,000 helicopters, including 1,100 attack helicopters in the Army; 317 vessels in the Navy, and 829 aircraft in the Air Force, of which 476 are fighters. The equipment is a mixture of military hardware dating from 1940 to present, including modern locally produced tanks and helicopters. The PDF also follows an asymmetric warfare strategy utilizing a wide variety of equipment from stealth paint, GPS and radar jammers to blinding lasers and chemical weapons. According to State news, the military expenditures represent as much as 13% of the budget. The Yujin PDF Cyber Operations Corps, or COC, is among the largest cyber warfare division in the world, with an estimated 18,000 personnel. COC doctrine authorizes the use of cyber-skirmishes on states throughout the world, with hackers believed to be responsible for shortages in power grids and failure in utility systems throughout the world. It is believed that the COC recruits members from throughout the world. Transport http://www.ns-europe.eu/wikim/index.php?title=Yujin&action=edit&section=8 editAdministrative divisions http://www.ns-europe.eu/wikim/index.php?title=Yujin&action=edit&section=9 editEconomy http://www.ns-europe.eu/wikim/index.php?title=Yujin&action=edit&section=10 editTourism http://www.ns-europe.eu/wikim/index.php?title=Yujin&action=edit&section=11 editDemography http://www.ns-europe.eu/wikim/index.php?title=Yujin&action=edit&section=12 editReligion http://www.ns-europe.eu/wikim/index.php?title=Yujin&action=edit&section=13 editCulture